Click, Click
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: Blaine is having a hard time making a decision, so he decides to list the pros and cons. Simple, harmless one-shot. Set at the start of season 3.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I found this picture a while ago and have been meaning to write something based off of it, and I finally had some time. **

**I reblogged the inspiration here - xhearttowordsx[DOT]tumblr[DOT]com[SLASH]post/10674028759/tiriathurin-blaines-decision-making-process **

**I've got a few other projects in the works, so hopefully I'll have more for you all soon!**

**This is set either just-barely-pre-season 3 or at the very start, so you honestly won't be spoiled at all if you're behind on the show. If you are, though... AKFHASKJDF SERIOUSLY GO CATCH UP. :P As usual, Blaine isn't mine in the slightest...as much as I wish he was.**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

><p>The click of a pen echoes around the room, bouncing off the bookshelf, the desk, the poster-covered walls.<p>

The scratch of the pen on paper.

Click. Click. Click.

_What do I do?_

Scratch on paper. Scribble. Click-click.

_Okay. Start with the cons. That should be easier._

He lowers the pen to jot down a list of reasons he shouldn't transfer to McKinley.

**Have to leave the Warblers**_**.**__ Those guys are my friends, my family. It's going to hurt so much not seeing them every day, not singing with them, no choreography in the Senior Commons, no regal furnishings to jump on. And Thad will probably cry._

**Kids there aren't exactly nice.** He frowns and leans his cheek on his hand a moment. _Kurt had – still has – such a hard time there, every day. And I know he doesn't tell me everything. Can I really deal with the bullying again? Can I really go back to the reasons I went to Dalton in the first place? Am I strong enough to face them and stay?_ He bites his lip.

**Mom won't like it.** _She'll be horribly paranoid about my safety and my transcript._

**Bitch to get slushie out of my hair.** _That stuff is horrendous. I don't know how the Glee kids do it. I'll bet Kurt has a few tricks to getting cleaned up…_ He sighs and shakes his head. _I hate that he probably has it figured out._

**Solos.** _I won't be the lead anymore, or at least not nearly as much. I won't have the limelight. But…no that just sucks. It's so cool to be in front of the guys, my voice rising above the rest. With New Directions I'll just be one of the crowd, and even if I'm not just providing basic melody I still won't be distinct. I won't be heard as me._

**Director of ND seems like a bit of a douche.** _He's just awful sometimes. He gives such lame assignments, pits everyone against each other, and is just plain creepy sometimes._

**No coffee at McK.**_ We get free coffee in the morning at Dalton! There are machines and everything in the kitchen. I need my coffee in the morning. How am I supposed to get through those classes without it? I guess the Lima Bean isn't too far, but still….the school gives it to us here! All day long!_

**They don't offer Latin. **_I'll have to take Spanish. I hate Spanish. Ugh._

**No more blazer.** He draws a sad face. _I really do like the uniform…sure it may be a bit tacky and not supremely forgiving, but it's a classy look._ He glances over his shoulder at the blazer hanging on his closet door._ It gives us the feeling of community, of belonging to something bigger than ourselves. And the Warblers look fantastic when we perform. _A brief smile graces his lips.

**The food.** _Kurt says the food is gross and so bad for you. I'd really miss the gourmet we get here, like Rigatoni Bolognese….hm now I'm hungry._

**McK teachers are kind of weird? **_Also scary. The cheerleading coach punched that woman at sectionals. Right next to me. I didn't know what to do or if it had actually happened. And none of the Glee kids were very surprised. I don't know what to expect from the rest of the faculty…could they be worse than her?_

**Academically it's smarter to stay at Dalton.** _It's challenging here and I'm doing well. It'll look a lot better on my transcript to graduate from here than from McKinley. I can probably get into any college with a Dalton diploma…_

**Travel time to McK longer. (Have to get up earlier)**_It is a pretty far drive to do twice a day. It would use a ton of gas, it's exhausting…_

Click-click. He stares at the list he made, thinking over each one again. He adds a note to the right of the list. **It's not a very good school.**

He draws a line across the page. Deep breath.

_So now the pros of transferring. _

Without a thought, he writes one word, going back over the letters to thicken and darken them, and underlines it three times.

_**KURT.**_

Click. He taps the pen against the desk as he stares at the word, a small smile playing on his lips, his body relaxing as he leans his cheek into his hand again.

_Let's see, what else…_

Tap-tap-tap. Click-click. He brings the pen to the page again but has nothing to write.

For two more minutes he surveys his list. He puts down his pen and sighs.

_This really isn't even a debate. It hasn't been for a while._

He pushes his chair back and goes to call his parents and tell his friends.

Tomorrow will be the last morning to don his uniform. He's already got an outfit in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And voila! As always, please let me know what you think, or just say hi! Reviews are like coffee to me - they keep me going against all odds, and just make me giddier than a puppy with the biggest treat he's ever seen. Speaking of, I think it's time to make some coffee...**


End file.
